Drakkar Noir
by The Silentier
Summary: A retelling of "Leggo My Meg-o" with different points of view, mostly Meg's. Also, the happy ending we all wanted to see. [Not a very good summary, but the story's better... I think.]
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I really hated how _Leggo My Meg-o _ended. They give Meg a small chance at happiness, then snatch- or, in this case, shoot- it away from her. My sister and I were watching it last night and we both were like, "That's not right." The whole time I was watching, I was thinking about writing this. So, basically, I've rewritten the episode a bit. You'll see the episode from many different people's points of view. I hope that it brings those who actually like Meg some joy and relief.**

Meg inhaled softly as she and her friend, Ruth, stepped out into the fresh air of Paris. She felt a sense of relaxation and freedom, being in a new place without parential supervision. "I can't believe we're actually in Paris!" she said to Ruth, sighing happily.

"I know! It's so exciting." Ruth pickd up her bag and handed Meg hers. The two girls started heading to their apartment. Little did they know that they were being trailed by a man with... distastful intentions for the girls.

~Back in Quahog~

Peter was sitting in the living room of the Griffin residence, watching television. He flicked through channels until he heard the phone ring. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Dad. I just wanted to let you know that I got to Paris safe." Meg said on the other end of the line.

"And sound?" Peter asked, alarmed.

"Yes, Dad, and sound." Meg chuckled softly. *"Oh, good. It's the sound that concerns me."* Meg continued to talk about the scenery of Paris when she looked into Ruth's room. Some men had grabbed her and were dragging her out of her room.

"Oh, my god! Dad, some guys just took Ruth!" she informed her father, frightened. Then, there was a knock at the door. "I think their coming for me now. Dad, what do I do?" she whispered.

"Listen very carefully, Meg," Peter said seriously, "Panic. Let your mind race. Don't think about the details. Now, hide under the bed, but leave two of your feet hanging out."

Meg rushed under the bed and tried to steady her breathing. "Dad, are they going to get me? I'm so scared." Meg whispered lowly, so only Peter could hear. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her ankles and drag her from underneath the bed.

She shrieked in fear and dropped the phone as the man who pulled her from under the bed held his hand firmly over her mouth. Another man picked up Meg's phone and listened to Peter talk. Then, in a menacing tone, he whispered, "Drakkar Noir." He hung up the phone. Then, the men took Meg out to a black van.

They shoved her into the back with Ruth and a few other girls and drove off. "Meg... I'm scared..." Ruth whispered through her tears. Meg hugged her.

"W-we'll be okay, Ruth..." Meg said, hoping it was true.

Stewie and Brian, meanwhile, were making their way to Paris to rescue Meg.


	2. Chapter 2

As Stewie and Brian stars their investigation, Meg and Ruth had been separated once the car parked in front of a two-story building. Meg was taken up to one of the rooms. On the way, she gasped as she saw girls her age, some younger, in their underwear, crying on the beds. It was clear that some of the men had... taken liberties with most of them.

"This is where you will stay until auction tonight." The man said. Then, he stripped Meg down to her underwear and left her in the room. She went over to a vacant bed and wrapped a blanket around herself.

"Innocent, aren't you? They'll get rid of that..." a sad, broken voice said from nearby. Meg turned to see a girl with brown hair, like hers. In fact, from behind, the girl could be mistaken for Meg. But, this girl's face was, in Meg's opinion, was much prettier.

"W-who are you?" Meg asked. The girl looked her over quickly, then answered, "Sandra. What's your story?" She asked before she shivered slightly.

"Are you cold? H-here, it's not much, but my hat is the only think they didn't take." Meg stood up and put the hat on Sandra's head, seeing as her hand was handcuffed to the bedpost.

"Thanks."

"I'm Meg, by the way. Why did those men bring us here?" Meg asked, sitting on the edge of the bed near Sandra.

Sandra cleared her throat and played with a lock of her hair. "Sex slave auction." she said simply.

Meg gasped, tears stinging her eyes. She shook her head slightly, hoping it wasn't the truth. "W-why?" she just barely managed to choke out.

"Evil doesn't need a reason, does it?" Sandra sighed. She looked over at Meg's tear-stained face. "Oh, don't go crying over it. It'll be over soon enough..."

"How do you know?" Meg asked.

"I've been through the system before. They take you to the auction, you get sold, you get used, then given back... if they don't want you anymore. I was lucky enough to be returned. I'd hate to see what happens to the girls who are kept." Sandra felt silent tears fall down her face.

"Look, Sandra, i-if, by some miracle, I get out of here alive... I'm going to save you. I'll get you out of this and let you live with me and my family." Meg said, meaning every word. She felt sorry for this girl, and she really wanted to help her.

Sandra looked over at Meg with hopeful eyes. "Really? You mean it?" Meg nodded. "I promise you, Sandra."

Just then, a man came in and un-cuffed some girls. Another man ushered them out of the room. He came over to Meg and Sandra and grabbed Meg's arm. "You're coming with us, too." he said gruffly. As he dragged Meg along with him, she turned back to Sandra and shouted, "I won't forget you, Sandra! I promise!" Then, the door slammed shut.

Just as the girls were taken out to a van, Stewie and Brian approached the front door of the 'house', having found the address in the pocket of the man who'd tailed Meg and Ruth. They were disguised as cologne salesmen to find the man who'd said "Drakkar Noir" on the phone.

"Okay, Brian," Stewie held up a voice recognizer [I don't remember whether or not it had a name], "we'll use this device to see which of the men was on the phone with Peter at the house. So, when they say 'Drakkar Noir', which they all will, we'll find our guy."

With that, they rang the doorbell and entered into the house.


End file.
